Digimon Adventure 03
by Digikaiser3605
Summary: This is a slightly AU fic. Takari, with some TKDavis stuff thrown in. Two years in the future, after the sealing of the Digital world, the Digidestined find their way back in.
1. Chapter 1

Author> This story is slightly AU, will have slash in it, its mainly Takari, so if your not a fan of that, get out, and if you have a problem with TK/Davis get out to, cuz that will be in the story as a sideplot...Not gonna takl to much about that thouh P Hope you like it

As I awake from my sleep, I keep my eyes closed trying to hang onto the sweetest dream I've had in a long time. I attempt to keep the beautiful picture of my boyfriend, Takeru "T.K " Takaishi., and the guy who would do anything to be in his spot, Davis Motamiya, lips locked in the deep, love filled kisses that T.K. bequeaths to me whenever he catches sight of me.

"KARI! Get up! You're gonna be late for school! Your brother told you to get ready for school half an hour ago!"

I sigh as I slowly open my eyes and remove myself from the tangle of sheets that I cocoon myself in while I sleep to subconsciously emulate the warm feeling of his arms around me. "I'm 16 and Tai is 18, why don't we have our own room yet?" I think to myself as I walk over to my closet and look in my full length mirror on the open door with Tai's clothes sprawled around the door. "Stupid Tai…" I mutter to myself while I kick his clothes out of the way. I look into the mirror, and see my short brown hair framing my face and wish that it was full, long, and luxurious like Yolei's is. "Bleh, why does she get all the luck? Stupid braniac."

5 minutes later as I walk out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth, and dressing in my school uniform, I'm ready to go.

"Finally, took you long enough. What were you dreaming about that was so good to make you stay in the bed so long?" Tai slyly asks me. Underneath his breath he adds, "Was it of a little brother of a certain friend of mine?" With a raise of his eyebrows he exits our family's small apartment. "Hurry up; I'll be waiting for you in the lobby with Sora."

"I'll be right down, and I'll tell you what I was dreaming about when you cut your hair!" I yell at his back, both of us knowing he'd never cut off his crazy lop sided hair, his pride and joy, second only to his soccer playing ability.

"Took you long enough, hun. Do you want breakfast, or are you gonna skip it and just leave?" My mom asks me as I walk towards our kitchen.

"I think I'll just have a piece of toast, and I'll be on my way." I say to my mom as I hug her, and back away with a piece of toast in my mouth. "Bye Mom, have a nice day."

"You too, Kari. Be back home early, don't go out with T.K. tonight, we need you home, your grandparents are visiting."

"Awww. Okay, I'll be home after computer club. See you tonight" I say as I try to think of a way out of it, and time to spend more time with T.K. And then it hits me, "I can just bring T.K. here. Grandma and Grandpa have met him before and they liked him. That ends that"

"Hey Kari. How's it going?" A girl in a white tennis skirt and polo with bright orange hair says to me as I enter the lobby.

"Hi Sora. I'm fine. Got tennis practice this morning?" I ask one of my oldest friends.

"Yup. I'm gonna change into my uniform afterwards right before school."

"Cool. Tai, we ready to go?" I ask of my brother who looks like he's fallen asleep on one of the benches.

"Yea, sure, you drive I don't feel like it this morning," he mutters as he tosses his car keys to me.

The three of us walk out to Tai's car I get into the front, and notice that both my brother and Sora got into the backseat. "Figures…" I think to myself, as I pull out of the parking lot and drive to school. "Another day of Hell on Earth. At least I get to see T.K…"

My alarm goes off awaking me from the best sleep I've had in ages. I sigh as I think of my dream of her.

"What's with that look on your face bro?" My brother Matt asks me as he towels his blonde hair dry. "Thinking about Kari? Tu quieres mas que besar? Heh."

As I roll my eyes at my brother, "Yes I was thinking about Kari, and no, I was not thinking about doing more than kissing her… At least not right now" I mutter under my breath, so Matt can't hear me. "I guess I should get ready to school, gotta go to that Hell hole once again, I can't wait until school's out so I can just hold her, and we can just be in peace, for the first time in a long time." I think to myself as the dark memories of Malo-Myotismon come to mind, and how even though everyone became digi-destined, no one was allowed to keep them by the digi elders. Even us original's had to leave our digimon in the digital world.

"I'll see you later little bro, I'm off. I'm taking Dad's car, you take mine; my keys are on the kitchen table."

"Okay, later." I mumble as I finish putting on my school uniform, and grab my cd player and put in my Luca Turilli cd, and walk out of the house grabbing Matt's keys on the way, but before I can leave the house my cell phone rings. "Who would be calling me this early in the morning?" I think to myself. I walk over to my kitchen table, take my phone out of my pocket, look at the screen and get instantly excited. Upon the screen there's a picture of a red-headed boy that looks to be the age of 14. In reality he's 18 and one of the smartest kids I know. "He must have finally figured it out!" I think to myself as I answer the call.

"Hi Izzy, did you finally do it!" I ask as my voice cracks with excitement.

"T.K., yes I finally cracked it! I hacked my way into opening a portal to the digiworld! Call all the second generation digi-destined. I'll call the first. I'm considering Kari second generation by the way." He adds slyly knowing what's going on between us, and how hard we were taking it, being separated from our digimon. "Tell everyone to meet in the computer lab after school, and we can all visit our friends again! Oh, make sure to call Davis, even though he is who he is, he still deserves to be able to see Veemon."

"Bleh, okay. And in any case. Izzy! You are the smartest and most awesome person ever!" I say as we say goodbye and both hang up. "Kari's going to be so excited when I tell her this!" I think as I press speed dial 2 to call her.

RING! RING! RING! RING!

"Hmm, I wonder why she didn't pick up. Maybe she left her phone at home. I'll see her at school to tell her then. Who should I call first? Yolei, Cody, or Davis… I'll go with Cody; he's been really down since Armadillomon had to leave."

"Hello, Cody? Izzy did it! Come to the computer lab after school, and we get to go back! I wonder how the elder's are going to react to seeing us again? I wonder how the Digiworld has changed in the 2 years that we've been gone…Well I'll see you at school."

I call Yolei with pretty much the same conversation, but the real fun starts with Davis.

"Yea, what do you want T.S.?" he says as he answer's his phone, with the usual smart ass comment.

"What ever spike-head, Izzy told me to call you or else I'd never have done it, because you're an ungrateful bastard, but Izzy has hacked into the Digiworld, and is telling everyone to come to the computer lab after school today, so we can all go back. Later Jacques." I say in a demeaning voice as I hang up before he has a chance to send a retort. "And to think we almost became friends…He's way too much of a jealous bastard, and even if Kari forgives him, I'll never forgive him for what he said to her…

As I walk into her classroom for lunch, I look for her in her seat, but I don't see her. I walk over to Yolei, who's sitting in a chair next to her desk, and ask her, "Where's Kari?"

"Oh, she went to the bathroom. She should be back in a few minutes." Yolei answers nonchalantly.

"Just wondering, did you tell her already, or did you leave that to me?" I inquire of her.

"Oh I left it for you, I just was helping her with some math, and then I'll be leaving you two lovebirds alone." She replies to me.

"Thanks a lot Yolei. And here comes Kari…"I return to her.

"Well, you seem to have it now, I'm going out to meet Ken for lunch, I'll see you two after school with him, okay? Bye" She says as she turns and sends her purple hair over her shoulder as she hurries out of the room.

"T.K… What was she talking about? Why would she be seeing us after school, and why is Ken coming? He can't computer club…" Kari asks of me with a strange look in her eye.

"Well, babe, I have great news! Well, Izzy really. He finally did it! He hacked a portal into the digital world! We can finally go back! We can see Gatomon and Patamon and all the others today! All of us are coming to the old computer lab to get in!" I blurt out in a rush of words that become jumbled in my rush to get them out. "Aren't you excited?" I question, seeing the dark look on her face.

"Well, I don't think that I can come...It's that…my grandparents are coming to visit today, and my mom told me to be home early, she specifically said that we couldn't do anything after school and to come straight home…So I don't think that I can come…" She finishes with the saddest look I've seen on her face I've seen on her face since the Davis incident.

As a single tear begins to roll down her face, I bring her into my arms, and whisper into her ear, "I'm sure your parents will understand…After all, they did help us when we were battling Malo-Myotismon. She will make an exception. Here, lets go outside and you can call her, see." I finish trying to get person I care most about to be happy as I am.

"Okay…We can try it. I don't think that it will work though.

"Mom? Hi. No…Nothings wrong…I just needed to ask you something. Well, do you remember the Digimon? You do? Good. Well, do you remember how the Digiworld go locked 2 years ago, and we weren't able to see them anymore? Well Izzy found a way and has hacked into the Digiworld, so we can now get back in. And…well…I was wondering if I could come home a little bit later, so I can take a quick trip into the Digiworld and see Gatomon and the others then come home. I'd be…maybe and hour later than if I came straight home. Can I please do this? I CAN? YAY! Thank you Mom so much! I'll be home by 5 I promise! I'll bring Gatomon with me! Then Grandmother and Grandfather can meet her too. Thanks again! Bye."

I let out a huge sigh of relief as I end the call, and close T.K.'s phone, seeing as I had stupidly left mine in my room. I collapse into T.K.'s arms, and I feel trails of tears slowly move down my face, while something wet drops onto the top of my head. As I look up into my beloved's face, I see his eyes, glistening, full of tears, just as mine are.

"Babe, we're finally going to get them back, our other halves. This has been the greatest year. You. Patamon. Gatomon. I never want this to end." He finishes as he slow leans down, and brushes my tearstained lips with his own.

"Okay, everyone's here? T.K., Kari, Tai, Sora, Joe, Matt, Yolei, Davis, Cody, Ken, good…" Izzy said to us all as we stood around the computers.

"What about Mimi? How is she going to get in?" Matt asks Izzy.

"Heh, guess he wants to see his girlfriend" I whisper to Kari.

"What? Are they going out? Since when?" She asks back.

"Even though Mimi's in America they keep in touch, and send tapes back and forth. They started being together a few months ago I guess." I reply as Izzy explains to Matt that he sent her a file that if she runs it will hack into the Digiworld and open a portal for her also.

"Cool, will we all get a copy of that program so we can go into the Digiworld whenever we want?" Sora questions of Izzy.

"As a matter of fact, yes, everyone will, I'll give you all the cd with it on there when we come back from this trip."

"Izzy, everyone, me and Tai can only stay for a little bit, our grandparents are visiting today and we have to go home to be with them. We have to be home by five o'clock." Kari announces to everyone.

"Okay, well, its three thirty right now, everyone synch your watches. We'll all leave at four thirty. Is that okay with everyone? Then after I give you the program, you can go whenever you want. Everyone ready? Good. We're going. DIGIPORT OPEN!" Izzy yells at the screen. "Just so everyone knows, you don't need to say "Digiport open anymore, but since I don't have a D3 I've just always wanted to say it. Sorry, won't happen again…" He adds seeing the looks on our faces.

"Kari!"

"Tai!"

"T.K.!"

"Matt!"

"Joe!"

"Izzy!"

"Yolei!"

"Cody!"

"Sora!"

"Ken!"

"Davis!"

All of our Digimon partners yell as they see us and come running and jumping in our arms.

"Gatomon!" I say into the fur of the white cat in my arms as I begin to cry into her head. "I've missed you so much. Seeing you again just makes me happier than you will ever know."

"Kari! How did you ever get back? I've missed you these past two years just as much as you've missed me. You look great! What's been going on? What's different, what's the same? Fill me in on everything!" Gatomon says to me as we wander towards a log to sit down so we can talk more comfortably.

"Well, first things first, I've got great news and bad news. First the good news. T.K. finally asked me out a few months ago! We've been going out ever since, and I've never been happier with anyone else."

"That's great Kari! I'm so happy for you! Patamon and I got together too. Now what is your bad news?" She said as she hugged me, and wrapped her tail around my arm, silently comforting me for whatever I had to tell her.

"It's nothing huge, but I can't stay that long. I have to go in a little bit. But since I have more good news, you won't mind. I can now come to the Digiworld whenever I feel like again! Izzy found a way to hack through into the Digiworld, so I'll be here all the time. You might even get to live with me again if you want to." I told her, as she began to contentedly purr into my ear. "Tee hee hee that tickles" I screeched as she snuggled around my neck and began to run her face along my cheek.

"Kari, you know I'd love to come live with you. I love you, but we Digimon have something to tell all of you. Everyone, we need to tell our friends what's going on now."

"But we have to wait for Mimi" Matt tells the Digimon.

"And Palamon, what about her?" Gabumon adds right after Matt.

"We're here!" Mimi calls as they walk over a small hill, and enter our eyesight, and begin to run towards the larger group. "So tell us all what you were going to."

"Okay, who wants to start?" Veemon asks to other Digimon. But before anyone can volunteer, a voice rings out.

"I'm very disappointed and happy to see you" Rings out a very familiar voice. "I'm very surprised that you were able to get back in the Digiworld. Me, and the other Elders were under the notion that we had completely blocked off the Digiworld from both you and all humans. It seems that we haven't done as good a job as we had hoped."

"It took me this long didn't Gennai? I've been working on this for two years now. I must say, all the protections you've put up are the most complicated, and hardest I've ever come across. It was tougher than any government on Earth. You can't expect to beat me." Izzy finishes with a very pompous smirk running across his face.

"You seem to have grown an ego in the years since we've talked Izzy. I want you to know, that's a bad thing, you are intelligent, your crest is knowledge, but, always remember, you are not singularly powerful, that you need your friends to succeed. But I'm happy for this reason. Everyone, we have bad news. In the years of your absence, the Digiworld has undergone some not so pleasant changes." Gennai starts as the hologram of him walks around the group of us. "A new Digimon, Sleipmonhas come around, and has now begun to take over the digital world. He already has all of Server, and is trying to take Network also."

"Network? Where's that?" I ask Gennai, as he finishes his short story.

"It's East of Server. You all were there while Ken was the Digimon Kaiser, no one ever told you you were on another continent though, there was no need really."

"What kind of digimon is Sleipmon?" Izzy asks. "Since we've never seen him, he's not in my digimon analyzer, I want some more information on him."

"He is a Royal Knight Digimon. He's extremly powerful. He is one of Azulongmon's guardian digimon. But something has happened and he has become twisted and evil. He will be the most powerful Digimon any of you have ever faced"

"Are you saying that hes more powerful than Malo-Myotismon?" I ask of our mentor.

"Yes, Kari, that's exactly what I'm saying. If not for the rules governing the Digimon Gods and their vassals, we could have just sent him to deal with everyone that you've fought over the last 6 years."

"Then **_why_** do we have these stupid rules? If you could have just sent some super powerful digimon to deal with them, why did you need **_us_** to deal with them, lose our partners, and force **_us_** to kill Digimon against our will? Wouldn't it have been easier for you to just send this Sleipmon to kill them, and been faster, and while we wouldn't have been able to meet our digimon, the world would have been safer in a more acceptable way?" Izzy exclaims at Gennai

"Well, Izzy, we have our reasons, and you will find out about those when the time comes, and the time is not now. For now, you have to deal with the threat that has come upon itself.We fear that the other eleven Royal Knight Digimon might be turning evil, and the Final Battle will soon come about…"Gennai trails off under his breath.

"Final Battle? Whats that?" Gatomon purrs into my ear.

"I dunno, I've never heard anyone mention it before. Its news to me" I reply as softly as I can, while Gatomon's breath tickles my ear.

"You guys need to get yourself to Network. I'll send you there faster than you could get there even ImperialDramon could."

"Cool, how?" Tai asks as a beam of light rises around his feet.

"Like that! And good luck!" He yells as we begin to turn into pure data. "And you'll need it…" He mutters as we disperse and begin to flow towards Network.

"Well, that was fun…" I say to Patamon, as we dust ourselves off in the strange white sand that we've landed in. "So this is Network…I wonder if we'll find more Mega Level digimon as we wander around this place trying to find a way to beat Sleipmon." I say to the rest of the group.

"Don't be so negative, come on, have **_hope_** that we'll find a way to beat him." Kari whispers in my ear.

"Oh...By the way…You need to find the sheaths and the weapons of each crest. The sheaths will allow you to Digivolve to the Mega Level like the Creasts did for the ultimate level, and the weapons will allow you to fully digivolve each of your digimon to be powerful enough to fight a Royal Knight Digimon. Tai…Matt…Since Agumon and Gabumon have already digivolved into to Mega level, all you must do is have them digivolve into the Mega level and then concentrate on making your sheaths appear, and they will. Now I'll let you alone so you can continue on, and save the world. Good bye everyone, I doubt I'll see you again…At least in the form you're in right now…"Gennai's voice says as it trails off into the sound of the wind.

"Now what did he mean by "the form you're in right now"? Does he just mean the fully digivolved forms, or will something happened to us?" Izzy voices.

"Who knows, lets just get this over with" I say.

"Wait, before we go on, me and Tai should retrive our sheaths" Matt interupts.

"Yea, your right, and I wanna see them" Sora says

"Well, Gabumon, lets do it!" Matt yells.

"You too Agumon!" Tai adds.

"Gabumon! Warp digivolve to...METALGARURUMON!"

"Agumon! Warp digivolve to…WARGREYMON!"

"Now for the hard part, getting Tai to think." Sora says as everyone laughs, and Tai gets a bit red in the face, and starts to pout.

"Lets go Wargreymon!" Tai shouts as he closes his eyes, and gets a look of concentration so hard, it looks like he might blow the seat out of his pants. A few moments later, a great flash of orange light comes between him and Wargreymon, and the sheath of large broadsword appears in the air between Tai and Wargreymon.

"Take it Tai. Its yours." Wargreymon growls.

As Tai reaches out another flash of light appears, and the sheath has been transported to Tai's back. "Cool, I didn't need to put it on myself. Laziness for the win. I just thought of it being on my back as I reached for it, and that's where it appeared." Tai explains to us, as Wargreymon de-digivolves back to Agumon.

"Well…If Tai can do it, anyone can" Matt says to us as he closes his eyes, and begins to concentrate, but not nearly with the same facial expression as Tai. A few moments pass, and an explosion of light blue light emergesand out of that blue light forms twin sheaths that could hold nothing but two short swords. Then in the same manner as Tai, they dissapper and reappear hanging from Matt's waist, while MetalGreymon returns to Gabumon. "Mine are so much cooler. I'm a dual-wielder, so much sleeker. Cuz of course, I have more finesse than you." Matt says as he ducks a punch form Tai.

"Aww, shut up, both of you." I intervene. "We need to get going, we don't even know where to begin looking for the next sheaths. This is going to be like when we were looking for the creasts, just wandering around aimlessly, looking, **_hoping_**," I add with a smile, "for something to point us in the right direction."

"Actually little bro, I think we need to go to that mountain. I have a feeling we'll find something up there." Matt announces as he points to a mountain that looks like it reaches on forever.

"I agree, I have a feeling about that place. Something either good or bad is up there, and we need to check it out." Tai aggrees.

"Well then. Onward!" I shout as I look at my extended family.

Author> Hoped you like it, comments are always welcome, even flames, they let me see who is insecure withthemselves enough to bash someone anonymously


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Kingdom Hearts 2 came out, and that diverted my attention. Bought it, spent around 40 hours on it, beat it in 4 days on the hardest mode. I suggest playing Kingdom Hearts 1 and Kingdom Hearts 2 if you haven't yet, they're good action/adventure RPGs. As in they aren't turn based. Riku/Sora forever A/N 

"Well, on we go!" I shout with T.K. With that, we all head out toward the mountain in the difference. As my love and I walk together, hand in hand, I look around and see Tai and Sora, Mimi and Matt, Yolei and Ken all walking together I whisper to T.K. "Us Digidestined girls are lucky to have you guys." He smiles down at me as he pulls me closer into his arms.

"I feel kinda bad for Cody, Joe, and Izzy, they must see the rest of us, and feel kind of lonely in comparison. Davis though…he can spend the rest of his life alone for all I care. Lets go walk with them, they're too introspective for their own good sometimes…" T.K. whispers back just as quietly.

"T.K.-mon, when are you going to forgive Davis? What happened, happened in the past, let it stay there, and forget about it. Please? For me?" I inquire of him as we speed up to talk to Cody and Izzy. Even the use of my pet name for him doesn't make him smile so I drop the subject as we join them, and walk on.

"LOOKOUT!" Joe yells at the rest of us. "A Flymon is coming right for us!"

"I'll take care of it Joe! Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Gomamon yells as he charges forward in front of the group.

"I'll help you, Palamon digivolve to…Togemon!" Palamon shouts as she runs forward to catch up.

"Thousand Needles!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Fly Shooter!" the Flymon yells as he dodges the attacks of the Chosen. As he swerves around for another attack, he's hit in the back by one of the Harpoon Torpedo's sent out by Ikkakumon.

"Thousand Punches!" Togemon yells as she finishes off the evil Digimon. As the Digi-particles of the deleted Flymon drift off in the air towards Primary Village, all the Chosen and Chosen Digimon bow their heads.

"I hope we don't have to kill a lot of Digimon this time through. I don't know if I could handle it." Mimi says to the group Togemon returns to Palamon, and stands next to her.

"Mimi, we're just going to have to do what we have to, we may have to delete some corrupted Digimon, but remember, they'll always come back as a Digiegg. We can go visit Primary Village when we beat Sleipmon., and save the Digiworld. Okay?" Matt asks his girlfriend.

"Yeah, that will be good." She says as she sniffs her nose.

"Are we ready now?" Tai asks as he looks around at us "Yes? Then lets go."

As we start back off towards the mountain, me and T.K. drop back to walk with Joe and Izzy.

"So…How are we supposed to find our sheaths and weapons? We have no idea where they could possibly be. I mean, when we were looking for our tags and crests we at least knew where our crests were which helped us find the tags, but here we have nothing." Izzy says to the three of us.

"Well, I've been thinking about that. What if our sheaths will work like the tags did, and help us find our weapons? I think that would make sense…But the question is, where are our sheaths?" T.K. answers. "And think about when Tai and Matt got Agumon and Gabumon to Digivolve to Mega, how did it happen? Angemon and Angewomon shot them through the chest. Maybe all of our sheaths are inside us, and we just need to believe, and **_hope_** that we can do the same, and then they'll come."

"Wow. What if? That would be a big help to all of us. I doubt we'll all be able to Digivolve to Mega immediately though, think about with the crests and our ultimate forms. We didn't do it as soon as we got them, it took us until we were both ready, and needed the Ultimate forms to beat someone. Man, I hope we don't have to fight a bunch of Mega level Digimon this time" Joe adds.

Good old **_reliable_** Joe always looking at the down side of things. Good thing we have my **_light_** to keep everyone bright I think to myself as I pronounce "Well, even if we do, we'll beat them all, just like we did before. Together nothing can stop us!"

"Well, I think I'll bring this up when we get to the top of the mountain. We need to do this when we have time to rest. It might not even work, and I don't want to keep us from getting to someplace where we can sleep."

"Everyone, I came up with an idea that I think you all should hear" I announce to the other Chosen. "For Yolei, Davis, Ken, and Cody if you don't remember the story, The way that Agumon and Gabumon were able to Digivolve to Mega the first time was because Angemon and Angewomon shot Tai and Matt through with Arrows of Light and Hope. I was thinking about that, about how they went _through_ Matt and Tai, well, what if all of our sheaths and the power to digivolve was already inside us, like the power to digivolve to Ultimate was and is. We just need to believe and **_hope_** that the **_light_** is inside us," I finish as I look over to my love with a slight grin on my face because of the reference to her crest.

"I concur with T.K. all of the **_knowledge_** about the Digiworld shows us that anything is possible if we believe that it is. I vote that we all try it" Izzy adds.

"I **_sincerely hope_** that this works. I wanna get through with this evil as fast as possible" Palamon whispers to Gabumon.

"Even if this doesn't work, our **_friendship_** will bring us forward to find our sheaths wherever they are" Davis almost shouts as he gets excited since he hasn't even seen the Ultimate level version of Ex-Veemon.

"Wait. T.K., what about the rest of us? Me, Cody, Davis, and Yolei? I mean, we haven't even gotten to Ultimate level before. We can only go to Champion then DNA-Digivolve to a pseudo-Ultimate level, and me and Davis can go to a pseudo-Mega level Digimon, but the rest of you can't, and if you Digivolve Angemon to MagnaAngemon then to his Mega level form, Ankylomon won't be able to DNA-Digivolve to Shakkakumon" Ken inquires.

"Well, Gennai said we'd all be able to go to a form beyond Mega, so I assumed we'd all do it like Agumon and Gabumon do it, with a Warp-Digivolve. Maybe you'll digivolve to Ultimate in the mean time, since when the original Chosen got our tags and crests we didn't immediately digivolve to Ultimate, something had to happen to trigger it. Look at me, I was the last one to achieve both Champion, and Ultimate and I had gotten my crest at the same time as everyone else, but Devimon and Piedmon posed a significant threat to bring forth the most powerful of the Champion and Ultimate Digimon to finish him off. Angemon and MagnaAngemon saved the day with their Hand of Fate and Gate of Destiny. And without MagnaAngemon's Magna Antidote everyone would still be a key chain. Heh. I'd love a set of key chains of the rest of you. It'd be pretty cool" I finish as the rest of the laugh. "Well, Ken, think about it this way, you get three Digivolutions for the price of two."

"Well, I can only **_hope_**."

"Ken. I wonder what I'll be when I digivolve to Ultimate and beyond" Wormmon says into Kens ear from his spot on his shoulder.

"Heh. Wormmon, don't start thinking about it. You'll just worry yourself. We have to focus on getting the sheaths and weapons first" Ken whispers back to Wormmon.

"Is everyone ready to try?" I question of the group.

"Wait everyone…T.K. you may have just proven why we won't be able to attain our sheaths just by **_hoping_**, before, every time we needed our Digimon to be more powerful and attain a new level of power, they did, and when Tai and Matt needed Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon they got them with the help of Angemon and Angewomon. We were in danger. Maybe we will only be able to summon sheaths when we're in danger, and we need a Mega level Digimon…I don't mean to be a hypocrite, or to bring anyone down, but the more I think about it, the more it seems like it won't happen and we---"

Izzy ends his tirade as a bright pink light envelops Kari and Gatomon who, without a sound, digivolves into Angewomon. As the light around Kari and Angewomon begins to fade, it becomes apparent that Kari now has a quiver on her back.

As I smile at the love of my life, I look over at Izzy with a smug look on my face. "See, it works. My stuff always works sometime," I say to them. I lower myself into a cross legged sitting position, to do what I've been talking of. As the Chosen all sit down, bursts of light come forth from all directions blending into a blinding rainbow. After we've all attained our sheaths, we look around to inspect each other to see what weapons are coming. I look down at my waist and see 4 rings on my belt, two on each side.

"T.K., what do ya think those rings'll hold?" my older brother questions of me.

"I dunno, but I wanna see Joe's weapon. He's wearing gloves now, what could that be? Is he gonna turn into a boxer? Hah!" I reply as I begin to laugh as I picture Joe beating someone up.

"I bet Cody gets a bokuto since he's already proficient with one because of his kendo lessons. Hmm. Look at the little slots on Yolei's legs, what could those hold?"

"Heh, maybe she's a ninja, and they hold shuriken. Izzy got a box, what could go in there? Maybe a stave…"

"Hmm. Sora has things on her legs that look like hand weapons. Heh, Mimi looks like she's gonna get a chakrum like Xena, look at the circular thing on her side."

"Damn. Look at Ken. Looks like hes got a coil for a whip. That's gonna bring back bad memories from his time as the Digimon Emperor. Davis has a sheath that looks like it would hold a half sword. Little weapon for a little brain."

"We ready to move out? I don't think we should just be standing around here in the open like this…It might attract unwanted attention that we couldn't handle right now," Tai says to the rest of us.

"I agree, we need to move out, and try to find the rest of your weapons." Matt adds.

"Unless there's nothing holding us back, we're off!" Tai yells as he and Agumon set off down the mountain.

A/N This is kind of a short chapter. Chapters should be out in 1-2 weeks for now on. Please read and review. Thanks A/N 


End file.
